tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Graves Hall
The Battle of Graves Hall took place in Graves Hall, the Aisonian military academy, in 1000 AE when a fire elemental, which had been let loose by agents of the Clergy of Nergal and Magestar, attacked the academy and its staff. It took the efforts of the entire academy as well as the graduates Rhett Lassiter and Marcus Sarillius, who wielded the magic sword Dusk, to finally banish the elemental to the High Plane. Although the elemental was driven away, damage to the academy was excessive, and several hundred lives were lost. As a result of this, Aison's military might weakened, which would later leave it vulnerable to the Yamatian Invasion which was to follow. Background For years, the Aisonian schools of Graves Hall and Magestar had been rivals. Although Graves Hall focused more on training paladins and other melee warriors, it was also responsible for training white mages, which irked Magestar which was a mage-only school. Master Vepar of Magestar, along with a few other masters, began scheming against the rival school after they were contacted by agents from the Clergy of Nergal who offered them a means to get rid of the competition once and for all: a magic orb in which resided a trapped elemental who could lay waste to the school and its staff. Battle Vepar sent an agent to infiltrate Graves Hall premises and unleash the fire elemental inside. The plan succeeded, and the fire elemental began attacking everything in sight as it had been promised freedom if it inflicted enough damage on the school. Several Graves Hall masters and students arrived to fight against the elemental, but their combined might barely hindered its attacks. It wasn't until the recent paladin graduate Marcus Sarillius and his squire Rhett Lassiter appeared and used the power dwelling within the magic sword Dusk that the odds became even. After a fierce battle during which the Graves Hall staff did its best to keep the elemental's fire at bay, Marcus used the opening to his advantage to strike at the elemental by accessing the powers of Dusk. This attack managed to wound the elemental which, after witnessing the divine power of the sword, decided that it had accomplished its mission and returned to the High Plane in a fiery tornado. Aftermath :See: First Battle of Magestar Graves Hall had won the battle but with a heavy cost. The school all but lay in ruins, and several hundred people had lost their lives in the fire elemental's attack. Marcus and Rhett would investigate the incident and how an elemental had appeared in the school's premises, which would lead them to the very heart of the conspiracy in Magestar. As a result of the attac, Graves Hall never managed to recover fully exactly as the Clergy of Nergal had intended. A Yamatian Invasion would follow a few years later, striking at the militarily weakened Aison and lead to Yamato Empire taking over the country. See also *Clergy of Nergal *First Battle of Magestar *Elemental *Graves Hall *Ifrit *Marcus Sarillius *Rhett Lassiter Category:Aison Graves Hall Category:Third Age